


dust in the wind

by trashfaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :(, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity War spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, i'M SAD, it's sad ok, still don't know the difference, tony has basically adopted peter ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfaves/pseuds/trashfaves
Summary: i'm sad now why'd i do this hfbcjdcf





	dust in the wind

Tony was tired.  
He was tired of all this. Of losing, of feeling like shit. Of knowing that they’d lost. He just stood there, waiting for anything.  
Thanos had the stone. Strange gave it to him. _Why would he do that? Is he actually an idiot? He told me if he had to choose between Peter, me or the stone, he_ would _choose the stone. He had all but one stone now, and he was on his way to get it. He just stood there, next to the guardians and Peter, waiting for something to happen._  
Peter seemed scared. He seemed scared of the failure that most likely would lead to the death of half the life in the universe. Tony couldn’t blame him. Star-Lord, that guy, he looked as tense as them all. He was angry, sad, hopeless. Tony couldn’t blame him either. He couldn’t blame him for grief. It wasn’t his fault, but Tony didn’t think he would be able to stay on the same planet as the man, after he’d woken Thanos up and stopped them from getting the gauntlet at _the last second._ If that _moron_ hadn’t…  
No. Tony knew he would’ve done the same.

Tony heard a noise. It sounded like sand being poured on the ground. He turned around. The world was suddenly in slow motion. He saw ash blowing in the wind, onto the ground. He looked at the others, Star-Lord, Mantis, Peter, Strange… Wait, where was Drax?  
A moment later he saw Mantis move in the corner of his eye and quickly looked at her. She was slowly _turning into ash. She was literally fading way right before him._  
He’d barely started processing what the fuck was going on before he saw Star-Lord edges falling away. He still looked furious with Thanos, but a concerned expression made its way to his face right before _it was ash._

It was quiet for a moment and he felt his breathing stop as the horror of the moment truly sank in. He heard Peter speak. 

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”_

Tony quickly turned around to look at the boy. He felt an existential horror, one that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was a sinking feeling and a pain deep in his chest, like a heart attack. It was a _bad_ feeling. 

He saw the teen take a few shaky steps closer before noticing the ash. 

_What._

_No._

_Please God._

_God no._

_Don’t let this happen, not to him._

_Please just take me._

_Not him._

Peter stumbled closer, panicked. He grabbed Tony and clung on to him as if his life depended on it. As if he’d been stuck in a cage for years and Tony was a man he hadn’t seen in so long. He grabbed on and clung to him as hard as a dying child could. As hard as a boy without hope that doesn’t want _this to be happening oh god please don’t don’t dothistomeicanthandleitohgodidontwannadiepleasepleasepleasemomdadsavemeicantimgoingtodieandiiohmygodimgoingtodieholyshitnononoidon’twantitcantendlikethisihavesomuchleftnostoppleasenononononononono_

_“No, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna die-”_ Tony felt the kid’s arms surround him and squeeze him. His own arms rested on Peter’s shoulders. He couldn’t breathe, and it was only partly because of Peter. Inside of his head he _screamed_

__oh god._ _

__please not him._ _

__anyone but him._ _

__me, steve, ANYONE_ _

__PLEASE NOT HIM_ _

__oh my god not peter_ _

He’d basically adopted the kid, he’d _die_ for him. 

He felt Peter’s arms _disappear_. The boy dropped to the ground and dragged Tony with him. He lied there on the ground, _dying_. He looked at Tony before the last parts of him _were gone_. 

A whisper. 

__"I’m sorry."_ _

Tony backed away, numb. Nebula said something but Tony didn’t hear her. He didn’t listen. He didn’t _care_. He wanted all this to be over. He saw Strange, also fading. He would have been mad, but he didn’t feel anything. He’d left his heart next to Peter and it had disintegrated together with him.  


“It was the only way.” The man said before being gone. 

__What the fuck. That wasn’t the only way. He’d told him. He wouldn’t give Thanos the stone. He would let them all die._ _

__But he gave Thanos the FUCKING STONE!_ _

He couldn’t feel a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. fuck i'm sad
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. if you didn't notice, i can't write dialogue for the life of me lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. uhh tell me if i wrote something stupid so i can change it. seriously, if anything sounds weird i really want you to tell me. thanks amigo.


End file.
